The Waves
The Waves A Story by Lyrics ---- Chapter One 'Aim for the heart,' they once said. 'The heart is the biggest weakness of the enemy.' So when I killed, I aimed for the heart. It was rather effective, I observed, and they usually would not be expecting it. One clean pierce; dead. Each one of us was given a weapon, special ones made for ourselves when we turned 12. I'd received a double-bladed spear, glittering from blue to gold. It was two-thirds of my height, the jade handle carved with waves and shaped just for my palm, the blades newly sharpened. It repelled blood, so it had stayed as clean as it could be during these 8 years. My right wrist and palm, carefully wrapped with turquoise sash, was too thin for a 20-year-old. Being fractured during a long fall trying to escape from an enemy troop when I was 14, it took about a year and a half for it to heal, and it stayed this way ever since. I fashioned many tattoos on my right arm, usually waves amd anchors and lighthouses and sails, occasionally a constellation or two. I remember when I was younger, my mother used to call my eyes star-like, comparing them to the Aquarius constellation. 'Once upon a time, there was a water bearer. His name was long forgotten, but he was raised to the stars to protect him due to jealousy from the great goddess Hera. Hera's husband Zeus was heard to be in love with this boy, so that's why. And each time, before a water bearer is born, there will be an omen of a bluebird on your windowsill, and when it leaves, you will see a fallen blue feather. But you are not only a water bearer. You are the next girl that will become the chosen one.' What she said, I held close to my heart. But what she believed, the universe tucked it under my hair, on the skin on the back of my neck. I was born with a birthmark with the vague shape of two feathers. But that was always unseen, hidden by my hair, even until now. I came to the world with its weight on my shoulders, my love for the water washing my heart clean. What am I, the warm waves that caressed the sand, or was it the monstrous currents that suffocated the earth? The sky melted into the tranquil sea, painting the horizon with the bluest shade of emotions. Chapter 2 The coarse gravel moaned as I sprinted, heavy boots dragging me down as I went. The sun was rising; the ground around the village stained crimson with blood, bits and pieces of bones scattered like a dark omen scaring children away. I ran under the foliage, branches hugging each other, leaves piled up together in a claustrophobic manner. It was early, early, too early to be here. Someone'd see me with my blade, someone'd recognize the telltale scaly skin I honed. It didn't take long for me to reach the river- now red, red, red, streams of raw metallic blood staining the crystal clear water. Category:Creepypasta Category:Suggested Reading Category:High quality pages